A même ta peau
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Tu m'aimes mal." "Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a des gens qui aiment bien?" Ficclet Lavi/Kanda


**A même ta peau**

Bon et bien d'abord je me souhaite la bienvenue à moi-même sur le fandom DGM.

Ceci est encore une autre ficclet sortie de mon cerveau dérangé. Pour le peu qui me connaissent, ça ne doit pas les étonner. Pour les autres, je préviens que ça risque d'arriver assez souvent. Là, tout de suite, j'ai eu l'idée en écoutant une chanson. Mouais…

Bref, peu importe, j'avais envie d'écrire un Lavi/Kanda en l'honneur de Niacy qui le fait tellement bien. Je ne suis pas encore à son niveau mais j'y travaille. Si jamais tu passes par là, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Je préviens tout de suite qu'il y a de gros spoilers du dernier chapitre paru, même si on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre si on ne l'a pas lu, je pense.

Enfin… Je vous laisse juger de si oui ou non je dois continuer sur ma lancée DGM. Bonne lecture !

_« Des cicatrices aussi belles_

_Un visage de pluie et d'argent_

_Quand tes larmes s'y glissent,_

_Encore plus belles_

_C'est le plus bel hommage au temps,_

_Le plus beau sentiment. »_

_Manu, Tes cicatrices_

**oOo**

« Moi, ce que j'aime en lui, ce sont ses cicatrices. »

« Ses cicatrices ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais ça n'existe pas, les gens qui aiment les autres pour leurs cicatrices. »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu sais, quand comme moi on a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu trop longtemps, quand on a tout vu et tout entendu, c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste à regarder. Cette peau déchirée qui se marbre doucement de blanc et ce cœur qui guérit, qui s'emploie à oublier. C'est l'unique preuve que le temps passe, au milieu des évènements qui se répètent encore et encore, et parce que je le remarque, ça signifie que j'appartiens au temps, ça signifie que j'existe encore. »

« Tu devrais aimer tout le monde, dans ce cas. Tout le monde cicatrise. »

« Pas aussi bien que lui, pas aussi vite, et en même temps pas aussi lentement. C'est son grand paradoxe : les blessures de son corps disparaissent avec une telle rapidité qu'il est presque impossible de les apercevoir, mais celles de son cœur ne partiront jamais. D'ailleurs, il ne cherche même pas à les faire partir. Il se convainc qu'elles ne sont pas là. »

« Soit, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça a de si extraordinaire. »

« Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Il est unique car il est la seule personne au monde dont les cicatrices du cœur sont visibles. Son tatouage, cet entrelacs compliqué de lignes noires et luisantes, il s'agrandit à chaque fois qu'il souffre, à chaque fois qu'il meure, et comble de l'ironie, c'est cette gigantesque cicatrice qui finira par le tuer. »

« Tu es un monstre si tu l'aimes pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi ? Es-tu à ce point heureux qu'il meure ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas heureux, mais je l'aime. Ils mourront tous, mais lui ne mourra pas comme les autres. C'est pour ça, c'est uniquement pour ça. »

Lavi ouvre péniblement les yeux. Sa chambre est si sombre qu'il ne distingue absolument rien. Il a l'impression d'être aveugle, et il déteste ça. Il déteste le nouveau QG, cette perpétuelle impression d'étouffement et cette absence de lumière naturelle. L'ancien, au moins, avait des fenêtres. Il avait beau pester contre les rayons du soleil qui l'arrachaient au sommeil à l'aube, il était tout de même content de pouvoir se perdre dans la contemplation de l'horizon, juste pour quelques minutes, de se rappeler qui il était avant de remettre soigneusement son masque. Se rappeler de ce besoin infini de liberté qui l'avait poussé de nombreuses années auparavant à tout quitter pour partir avec le vieux Bookman.

Changer de lieu. Changer de nom. Changer de vie. Ne pas s'attacher. Regarder. Apprendre. Aller toujours, toujours plus loin que l'horizon. Fuir celui qu'on était pour ne surtout pas le redevenir. Il est à la fois tout le monde et personne, et ça lui convient parfaitement.

On ne peut pas haïr tout le monde, ni haïr personne non plus.

Lavi hésite à se lever, il a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, mais des images de son rêve lui martèlent la tête avec force. Depuis sa mésaventure avec Road, son double miniature vient de plus en plus souvent se plaindre et lui poser ses questions idiotes. Il ignore si c'est un effet secondaire ou si c'est lui qui débloque, mais le fait est qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il s'entend répondre à chaque fois.

Il ne nie pas qu'il aime Kanda. Il a dépassé le stade du « Je t'aime moins non plus » avant même que celui-ci ait commencé. Pas le temps ni l'envie pour les prises de tronche interminables et les grands débats existentiels avec lui-même. Il l'avait aimé, c'était un problème, mais ça le serait devenu davantage s'il avait bloqué dessus. De deux maux, il avait choisi le moindre, et ainsi Kanda s'était imposé comme le grand amour de sa vie.

Il était prêt à accepter pas mal de choses, mais ça, certainement pas. L'aimer pour une raison aussi incroyable, aussi insensée, aussi _stupide_. Il racontait l'Histoire, pas des histoires, et on ne lui avait jamais demandé d'avoir une once d'imagination. Il fallait pourtant en avoir une bonne dose pour sortir ce genre d'énormités.

Ceci dit, il n'avait jamais vraiment _regardé _Kanda avant de voir cet étrange tatouage sur sa poitrine. C'est l'inconvénient lorsqu'on est avide de savoir : on finit par être trop curieux et irrésistiblement attiré par l'inconnu. Et cette inconnue était une belle dans l'équation. Plus tard, évidemment, il a appris pour les expériences et sa naissance pour le moins hors du commun. L'aura de mystère autour du bretteur s'est dissipée mais pour une raison quelconque, son tatouage n'a cessé de l'émerveiller.

Quand ils couchent ensemble, Kanda s'en étonne et s'énerve souvent. Lavi peut aisément comprendre que ses doigts qui suivent inlassablement les courbes et les déliés l'agacent profondément, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il s'est souvent demandé pourquoi, mais à présent que son inconscient malade lui a fourni la réponse qu'il attendait, il se dit que pour une fois il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

Il essaie de résister mais sa mémoire photographique assemble malgré lui les pièces d'un puzzle macabre : de petites scènes, des détails. Il se souvient surtout d'un jour, il y a quelques mois, où il avait dit « Je t'aime » à Kanda pour la énième fois. D'habitude, l'autre ne relevait pas et cachait son dédain derrière ses longs cheveux bruns, mais pas cette fois.

« Tu m'aimes mal. »

Devant le silence choqué de Lavi, il avait continué, impitoyable.

« Pour quelqu'un qui dit m'aimer, je trouve que tu ne fais pas beaucoup attention à moi. »

« Mon pauvre Yuu-chan, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a des gens qui aiment bien ? »

Il avait éclaté de rire et Kanda lui avait retourné un regard indéchiffrable avant de se lever et de ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Lavi aurait juré que le tatouage avait grossi. Ses yeux de Bookman ne le trompaient jamais.

Il lui a brisé le cœur et l'aime davantage pour cela. Son double a raison, quelle sorte de monstre est-il devenu ?

Pourtant, il a dit la vérité : personne n'aime bien, parce que l'amour est un mot placé au hasard sur un rêve. L'amour est une invention de l'Homme et il n'appartient qu'à lui de décider comment aimer. Au singulier. Pour chacun c'est différent car chacun est différent. Certains aiment par jalousie, d'autres par possessivité, d'autres encore par besoin.

Lui, Lavi, ou peu importe qui il est supposé être, aime Kanda pour ses cicatrices. Plus il va mal et plus il l'aime. C'est inhabituel, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, il l'aime.

Et puis on ne pouvait pas dire que Kanda était irréprochable. Lui aussi aurait eu des raisons de se plaindre, de se sentir mal aimé. Le brun était toujours d'une humeur massacrante, passait son temps à l'insulter, à feindre l'indifférence, à se débattre. Lavi ne peut pas le blâmer, de part son passé, mais pourtant, quelque part, il lui en veut.

Au final, ils s'approchent inexorablement d'une catastrophe. C'est à celui qui détruira l'autre le premier, mais Lavi a un avantage : il ne souhaite rien de plus au monde que de détruire Kanda et voir ses cicatrices grandir encore. L'avènement d'un paradoxe plus grand encore que celui que Yuu Kanda représente à ses yeux : son amour pour lui l'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus de sa destinée de Bookman, car chaque jour le brun dépérit un peu plus et son obsession augmente ; mais quand il sera mort, la délivrance absolue de son lien avec l'humanité fera de lui le meilleur Bookman qu'on ait jamais connu.

Alors, oui, peut-être qu'il l'aime mal, mais dans ce cas ils s'aiment mal parce que Kanda ne lui donne aucune autre raison de l'aimer.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans cette même chambre et cèdent à leurs pulsions, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Toutefois, au moment où Kanda se lève pour partir, Lavi le retient par le poignet.

« Dis, Yuu, pourquoi tu m'aimes ? »

Il s'attend à toutes les réponses possibles, la plus probable restant « Je ne t'aime pas, abruti de lapin. » mais ce qui suit le prend totalement par surprise.

« Parce que quand je suis avec toi, je ne vois plus ces saletés de fleurs. »

Il prend congé sur ces paroles obscures, laissant Lavi dans ses réflexions.

Il se rend soudainement compte qu'il s'en fout. Il s'en fout de savoir pourquoi Yuu l'aime, et pourquoi lui aime Yuu. Ils sont tous les deux fous à lier.

Mais ils s'aiment tout de même et c'est ce qui compte, ce qui doit compter.

Après tout, pourquoi pas.

**oOo**

Voilà ! Je sais, c'est particulier, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, un petit commentaire fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteur ! :D


End file.
